User blog:ToasterSnifferBreadisGood/REHERT Episode 2 - "Jro Goes to Fat Camp"
(The Gang is chilling at Fiz’s safehouse minus JRO,Heo and Smalls) Grass: *arrives with mail* Woah holy shit Jro’s parents mailed me JRO’s diet… :| Aqua: Who tf mails anymore? Rocky: How tf did they even know where we were?? (Jro comes back) Jro: Guys autism camp is over now I can hang out with you guys the whole day Chwiis: Fuck Jro’s is back! RJ: JRO??? Back?? Not on my watch! (RJ,Milk,Aqua and Fiz are in a dumpster) RJ: Now we need to move JRO somewhere else! Aqua: Good but why did we meet in a dumpster *takes a thong off his head* This disgusts me RJ: My tho- I mean I have never seen that thong in my life Ethan: Because YOU ALL ARE TRASH! TRASH GOES IN DUMPSTERS SO YOU MUST BE IN THE DUMPSTERS! *Smacks leg* Milk: Die Ethan jokes aren’t funny when you have to explain them Ethan: No *walks away* RJ: Me and Fiz have decided to sent him to Brewisher’s Camp For Obese Children!! Fiz: What if Heo gets a JRO boner and asks where he went. RJ: He is too busy with his own side story…..In Fact. (Heo is sitting on the curb …...I know another Heo story…..) Smalls: *comes back sad* Heo my parents said no Wii…. Heo: T_T why not? Smalls: Because idk Heo: LORD JESUS HAND ME A WII! Heo: I’LL STOP WATCHING HENTAI! Smalls: ._. (A Guy with a raincoat goes toward heo from an alleyway) Guy: I herd u in quite a pessimistic expressionment Heo: What? Guy: U need Wii? Heo: Yes!! You have one? Guy: Yuss cum with me (A hour later) Heo: Where’s the Wii??! Guy: *takes off raincoat to reveal it’s Chunky* Chunky: Heo… Heo: Chunky….. Smalls: Hmmm very confused...are you too a gay couple Heo: NO! Chunky: …...no? Heo: I’M SICK OF YOU *Runs away* Smalls: Wtf is this? Smalls: *sighs and follows heo* Chunky: Hehe what Heo doesn’t know is I will make the single best comeback wikia has ever seen just wait Heo (Now Back to the real storyline not some shitty heo story I just used as filler) JRO: *wakes up on a bus* Where am I?? Fat Kid: On a bus to a fat camp *eats a cupcake* Jro: CUPCAKE MMMMMM *eats cupcake* Fat Kid: Hey that was mine! Jro: Mine now *turns to the left* Jro: Who is she *points to a ugly fat girl* She is ugly yet on the same level as me! Fat Kid: I hate you already. (At fat camp) Jro: Hey u what’s your name Girl: Agatha Jro: I’m Joshua but you can call me JRO. Agatha: I leave my door unlocked…… ;) Jro: Ok ;) (Aqua and Fiz show up) Fiz: Hey fattie Jro: What are you guys doing here! Fiz: We joined a gay camp! Aqua: It’s basically a dating service. Aqua: Also there is a sexually confused camp *points to a camp where we see Lego* Jro: Oh Camp Counselor: Ok kids now I will organize you into group based on first names A- Cabin 1 B- Cabin 2 etc. Jro: *goes to Cabin 10* GO: HEY JRO I’M YOUR CAMP COUNSELOR . JRO: wtf why are you here! GO: I THINK BECAUSE THEY SAID I SEXUALLY HARASSED A RANDOM GUY BUT HE WAS GIVING ME THE EYE BUT IT’S LIKE LIKE I DID ANY GHEY STUFF LIKE ANALLY FUCK HIM I JUST SMELLED HIS SHAFT WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK. Fiz: It’s Go! GO: GO BACK TO GAY CAMP FIZ YOU FAGGOT BEFORE I KICK YOU FROM OTDRP Aqua: That rp ended over a year ago GO: FUCK OFF AQUA HOW ABOUT YOU CHOKE ON SOME DICK YOU HAMMY LITTLE FUCK GO: JRO NOW’S IT WORKOUT TIME FAGGOT JRO: Oboi (They go to the lake) JRO: *Jro jumps in but he creates a tsunami and floods the camp* Go: *drenched with water* YOU FUCK UP I FUCKING HATE YOUR ASS YOU FUCKING BITCH!! NOW BATMANTDI GET IN THE POOL Bat: Why? it’s not very clean “witch” is bad JRO: Lol Batman TDI you’re not even a real batman and Total Drama sucks dude get BatmanSSB dude. GO: FUCK YOU TWO!!! Jro: I’m tired *goes to sleep* Jro: *wakes up in a bag* Eh damn dawn you’re pussy is so tight tighter than fucking Harley Quinn JRO: Where tf am I? Chwiis: Ello Mate I just decided to take you to my camp JRO: Your camp does it have?? Cookies??! :O Chwiis: Nope but *throws jro out of the bag* Welcome to Jew Camp JRO: JEW CAMP??! Chwiis: Yep for the next week you’re be stripped, stabbed , burned and finally going in a gas chamber JRO: This is racist!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS …..THIS IS MEAN T_T Chwiis: JRO stop being so sensitive JRO: No I DON’T WANNA BE STABBED OR STRIPPED OR BURNED OR IN A GAS CHAMBER!!! I DON’T WANNA!! T_T Chwiis: Jro you’re embarrassing me you jew! Chwiis: That’s it you’re going straight to the gas chamber!!! (At Fiz’s Safehouse) Grass: Where’s tf is JRO lately? Milk: Oh right we sent him to fat camp. Dark: lol what’s this camp called? Milk: Brewisher’s Camp For Obese Children. Grass: No that camp costs like $1000 dollars a week for like 4 weeks! You really want to spend 4 thousand on JRO?? Rocky: Hold up how do you know that? Is that where your victims come from? Grass: STFU boy Toast: Damn Grass Milk: I heard Chwiis went to get him and bring him to a cheaper camp… Grass: Let me guess a Nazi Camp? I’ll pay the bus toll. (At Nazi camp) Chwiis: *locks Jro in the gas chamber* Grass: Chwiis don’t you dare Chwiis: I wasn’t actually going to kill him Chwiis: Well maybe. GO: Hehe *sneaks up and turn on the gas* Rocky: Go killing jro was like 2 minutes ago now it’s just lame GO: I’m sad now. Dark: Don’t worry I’ll just use my Max Goof powers (inb4 Disney sues this for copyright infringement) Dark: *makes a jro clone* Aqua: Gross (Fiz’s Safehouse) Jro: I’m really pissed at you guys >.> Heo: Chunky is back GUYS HE IS BACK HE IS TRYING to OVERTAKE TDRPW Rocky: Heo stop with his Chunky obsession it’s getting annoying Heo: >.> Ethan: It’s not as annoying as ….my jokes!!! Toast: Someone kill him Meta: I’ll do it for a Scooby Snack GO: I’LL DO IT FOR A FAST EDDIE *grabs a gun and shoots ethan* Ethan: *survives* Meanie….. (Outside) RJ: I’ll leave it open tonight Chunky: Ok and the OC will be done tonight after you leave the backdoor open RJ: Ok… Hey Chunky you’re looking quite hot ;) Chunky: Not now RJ…… END Well that heo side story was shit but i hope you enjoyed the other shit Category:Blog posts